Into the Mist! An unexpected Vistor!
by XxWaterFlowerxX
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Brock are on their way to Sunnyshore for Ash's gym battle and Dawn's contest. Once there, they meet an old friend. Goes beyond Sunnyshore Grand Festival/League Compition.
1. Memories! Some Things Never Change!

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first fic, so bare with me if you think it's horrible.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Memories! Some Things Never Change!

A girl sat on her bed. Propped on her lap, was a hand-made photo album. The girl ran her fingers over a picture, clearly thinking about the memory.

"Ash..." She said in a barely audible whisper. "Brock…"

xXx

"So Dawn, ready for the Sunnyshore Contest?" A boy asked, a pikachu on his sholder.

"Of _course_ I am, Ash! When am I ever not ready for a contest?!" The girl named Dawn replied. She had long, dark blue hair. She wore a short black and pink dress, knee-high black socks, and pink and white boots. On her head was a white hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it. She wore a red scarf around her neck, and a poketch on her left wrist.

"What about _you_, Ash. Are you ready for the gym there?" A third person asked. He was obviously older than the other two. He looked around nineteen years old. He had spiky brown hair. He wore a green t-shirt under a black and orange vest.

"Of _course_, Brock! When am I ever not?!" Ash said, clearly mocking Dawn.

"Oh, haha, Ash. Very funny." She said, sticking her tounge out.

"I know! Aren't I just the funniest person in the whole world?"

"Pfft! Yeah right, Ash. Your one of the _least _funniest people I know." Dawn replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!?" Ash growled, his temper rising. "I'll show you something funny-"

"Now now, children! Calm down. There's no need to get worked up about this," Brock said. "Why don't we stop and have some lunch?"

Ash's stomach gave a loud growl of approval. Ash grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Of course. How totally-" She was cut off by her own stomach's growling.

"Er..." She blushed.

"You were _saying_?" Ash said happily.

"Oh, shut up."

Brock shook his head and chuckled.

"_Some things never change_."

-----------------------------------------

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter. I have all the way up to chapter 5 written so far, so I'll be updating soon. Oh, I'd like to point out that the girl in the first paragraph will have an important part in the story (and she is NOT an OC). As the story goes on (actually I _think_ its the next chapter), it will become obvious who it is, but unless you figure it out, she won't have a name until chapter 4.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw!!! Im so desperate for reveiws I even allow flaming!! I absolutely love getting reveiws (almost as much as I love getting comments on my youtube videos).


	2. Gengar vs Abra! Which Is It?

**A/N: **Here is chapter 2. Don't know why I updated so fast, when NO ONE reviewed!! :(

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Gengar vs Sandshrew! Which is it?

The girl withdrew her pokemon.

"That was a great battle." She told her opponent; a little boy with messy black hair. She smiled. He reminded her of an old friend.

"But... but I lost!" The little boy said sadly.

"Failure is only the opportunity to begin again, only this time more wisely." The girl said.

The little boy looked up at the girl. Her aqua coloured eyes were full of wisdom, and... was that sadness?

"You're right!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna train as hard as I can! And then, I'm gonna cme back here and win!"

The girl laughed. "I can't wait."

xXx

"Look!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing to a sign. It read: 'Welcome to Sunnyshore City!'.

"_Finally_!" Ash cried.

"What do you mean, 'finally'? We're 3 days ahead of schedule!" Brock laughed.

"That's Ash for you!" Dawn said, joining in on the laughter.

"...What are they laughing at, Pikachu?" Ash asked his little electric friend.

"Pika Pi?" She responded, tilting her head to the side. "Chaa..." She said, exasperated.

xXx

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" The trio called in unison.

"Anytime!" The pink haired nurse replied with a smile.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn had stayed overnight at the Pokemon center, to prepare for Ash's gym battle.

"So, what should we do first?" Dawn asked. Ash stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"You're kidding, right? We're _obviously_ getting my badge first."

"Actually, Ash," Brock said. "I was kind of hoping to visit he lighthouse first."

"I'm cool with that." Dawn agreed.

"B-but! B-b-but!" Ash stuttered.

"Sorry, Ash! Looks like you're outnumbered. She said smugly.

"Awhh..."

xXx

"What's so special about a lighthouse." Ash muttered. Even after 10 minutes of walking down the old ocean-side path, he still wasn't to keen on the idea.

"According to the guidebook, Vista Lighthouse is-"

"Hey, What's that?" Dawn asked, cutting Brock off.

The boys followed her gaze to a huge rock statue sitting in the water.

"Kind of looks like a Drowzee to me..." Ash guessed.

"Hmmm... well, when you tilt your head to the side, like this, and squint your eyes a little, it could be a Meowth..." Dawn said.

Ash mimicked her movements, tilting his head to one side. "Nahh. More like a Mankey."

"Maybe it's an Abra?" She guess again. "Oh! I know! Its a Gengar!"

"What!? No way!" Ash cried. "It's definitely a Sandshrew!"

"No, it's a Gengar!" Dawn said angerly.

"Sandshrew!" Ash countered.

"Gengar!"

"Sandshrew!"

"Gengar!"

"Sandsh-"

"_Actually_," Brock said loudly. Ash and Dawn looked at him expectantly.

"It's a Munchlax." Ash and Dawn did a facefall.

"That's what the guidebook says anyway."

"Oh... let's just g to the lighthouse... 'kay?" Ash mumbled, embarrassed.

Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Did you like my very sad _attempt_ at humor? Ah, well. I tried. Yay! My chapters are getting longer!! Except the next chapter is EXTREMLY short. Sorry about that.

REVEIW PLEEEEASEEE!!!


	3. Mysterious PhoneCall! Enter Uncle Aaron?

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3... and remember. I warned you. Its short.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Mysterious Phone Call! Enter Uncle Aaron?!

"Yo! Baby Sis!" An extremely pretty girl yelled.

"What do you _want_, Daisy!?" A girl yelled, storming down the stairs. "I'm busy!"

"You have, like, a phone call." Daisy stated.

"From who?"

"...Uncle Aaron." Daisy said.

"Uncle Aaron? What would he want with me?" She asked.

"Dunno. But, he said it was, like, important." Daisy told her sister, handing her the phone.

"..Hello? Uncle Aaron?" She said cautiously.

"Ah! There's my favorite niece!" A cheerful voice said. "Listen," He said, his voice suddenly becoming serious.

"I need a favor..."

---------------------------

**A/N:** ....I told you it was short.

Don't forget to review ^.^


	4. Into the Mist! An Unexpected Visitor!

**A/N: **Due to the shortness of the last chapter, I decide I needed to update ASAP. So here it is, only a day later, chapter 4!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Into the Mist! An Unexpected Visitor!

"See! I _told _you there wasn't going to be anything interesting about a dumb old lighthouse." Ash complained grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah. You made your point, Ash! We're going to the gym _now_, so quite complaining!" Dawn said irritably.

xXx

They walked for another 15 minutes or so, until they finally arrived at the Sunnyshore Gym.

"Well, here we are!" Brock said, stepping in front of a large building. "You ready, Ash?"

"_Of course I am_!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Dawn walked swiftly past Ash, opening the door and walking in. Turning around, she said, "Ladies first."

"Uhhh… okay..." Ash said, following her lead and entering the gym. Brock followed suit.

"Wow! This place is massive!" Dawn cried in awe.

"Yeah... reminds me of my own gym back home." Brock added, looking around.

"The only similarity is the size. Other than that, they're _completely_ different." Ash said. In a way, he was right. While Brock's gym was huge, it's walls were made of dark gray stone, whilst this gym's walls were painted a vibrant yellow. That wasn't the only difference. The atmosphere in this gym was full of hope and happiness. Brock's gym had more of a haunted feeling.

"Uh, yeah. I guess your right." Brock sweat dropped.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Ash yelled.

"Just a minute!" A voice called from a room to their left.

"Was that room there a minute ago...?" Dawn whispered to Brock.

Brock was saved from answering by the appearance of a man, whom they all assumed must be the gym leader.

"Sorry about that. Business, y' know? My name's Volkner. Gym Leader here in Sunnyshore. What can I do for you?" He said.

"I'm Ash! I'm here for a gym battle!"

Volkner's expression was suddenly somber. "Sorry, Ash. I'm leaving in a few, so I can't battle you."

"What do you mean you won't battle me!?" Ash cried.

"I'm sorry." Volkner said sincerely. "But something came up and I have to leave."

"But-"

"I'm Brock. This is Dawn." Brock said. He didn't want Volkner to have to listen to Ash's whining.

"Nice to meet all of you. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I'm leaving. I just have to wait for my niece. She must be running late..."

"You're niece?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yes. She'll be taking over the gym while I'm gone," Volkner said. Turning to Ash, he said, "You can battle her."

"Oh..." Ash said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Don't worry." Volkner said with a smile. "She's a _much _better battler than me. No lie!" He added hastily.

Ash's mood changed instantly. "Well, in that case!"

"H-how old is your n-niece...?" Brock said, twitching slightly.

Volkner looked at him strangely, then said, "Not sure exactly. Haven't seen her since she was 6. Probably around Ash's age."

"...Oh." Brock said, returning to normal.

"If you haven't seen her since she was little, I'm guessing she doesn't live in Sunnyshore?" Dawn asked.

"Nope. Believe it or not, she actually lives all the way out in Kanto!" Volkner said happily.

"Really!? Brock and I are from Kanto! Pallet Town and Pewter City." Ash said.

"Hmmm... you might know her then."

"Huh? What do you-"

"PIKACHUPII!" Pikachu cried, leaping off Ash's shoulder and scampering across the floor before exiting the gym.

"Pikachu! Where are you going?!" Ash cried, running after his pokemon.

"...pikachupi..? I haven't heard that one before..." Dawn said to Brock.

"I have." He said, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

Ash came to a sudden halt at the door. "No way..." He breathed.

A girl entered the gym, holding Ash's Pikachu. She wore the biggest smile on her face.

"Loose someone, Ash?" She teased.

"MISTY!" Ash and Brock cried.

------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This has to be my best chapter yet! Yes, the girl at the beginning of each chapter was Misty!!

I was really looking forward to this chapter, because now Misty's back! She's my favorite pokemon character (even if she's not on the show anymore). And now that she's in it, I can FINALLY start writing some pokeshipping!! YAY!

Remember: Review, Review, Review!


	5. Enter Misty! Substitute Gym Leader!

**A/N: **Here's chapter 5! And no, theres no battle in this chapter. That's in chapter 6 :) Some bad new though: I won't be updating until the week after next, as I have to study/write my exams.

_Wikked Wolfie: _Thanks for you advice! I really did think I had anonymous review enabled. I guess I didn't, but it's fixed now, so no worrys ^.^ Yeah... my chapters are really short... I try to make them longer (I tried to make this one longer... not sure if it worked....

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Enter Misty! Substitute Gym Leader!

_"PIKACHUPII!" Pikachu cried, leaping off Ash's shoulder and scampering across the floor before exiting the gym._

_"Pikachu! Where are you going?!" Ash cried, running after his pokemon._

_"...pikachupi..? I haven't heard that one before..." Dawn said to Brock._

_"I have." He said, a smile slowly forming on his face._

_"Huh?" Dawn asked._

_Ash came to a sudden halt at the door. "No way..." He breathed._

_A girl entered the gym, holding Ash's Pikachu. She wore the biggest smile on her face._

_"Loose someone, Ash?" She teased._

_"MISTY!" Ash and Brock cried._

xXx

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you here!" Misty said. "Well... then again, it's not _that _unexpected. It is a gym after all. Where there's a gym, you're sure to find Ash."

"Good to see you, Misty! How have you been?" Brock asked, giving her a brotherly hug.

"Fine, I guess. As fine as you can be, with 3 extremely insane sisters sitting around all day doing nothing but talking on the phone, flirting with boys, and painting their nails." She laughed.

"Misty, what are you doing here!?" Ash cried.

"Geez! Ask a stupid question, Ash! Volkner already told us why she's here!" Dawn said. "Hi! I'm Dawn." She added quickly.

Misty laughed. "Hi, Dawn. I'm Misty." She turned to Volkner. "So, Uncle Aaron. You're going by Volker now, are you?"

Volkner blushed. "Ahaha... yeah. I hate the name Aaron."

"Well, you'll always be my Uncle Aaron. I'm _not_ calling you Volkner. It sounds so.... weird."

"Err... anyways! Now that my dear niece, _Bubbles_, is here, I'll be off. Again, nice meeting all of you." He said, speeding out the door. He _knew_ there'd be hell to pay if he stuck around long enough for what he just said to sink into Misty's brain.

"ARGGGHH! UNCLE AARON! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Misty screamed, taking out her trusty mallet of doom. After realizing he was gone, she returned her mallet to it's hiding spot, and faced Ash.

"Ready for your gym battle?" She said, already fully knowing the answer.

"You bet!" Ash cried.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu echoed.

"HOLD IT!" Dawn yelled. "I want to get to know Misty some more! Let's go shopping, Misty!" She said, and without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the redhead's wrist and yanked her out the door.

"....What... just happened...?" Ash asked, dazed.

"No idea." Brock answered, equally dazed.

"Chuu..."

xXx

"Sorry about that, Misty. You were probably really looking forwards to beating- I mean... _battling _Ash," (This caused Misty to giggle) "But I haven't been shopping since Veilstone City. I _really _need this. I thought I would die! And, I don't like shopping alone, and the guys don't like shopping _at all_, so, I thought, you being a girl and all..."

Misty laughed. "It's cool! ...But..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"...Could you... help me find a new look?"

Dawn's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding!? Of course! I _love _giving makeovers! LET'S GO!"

xXx

Five hours. Five _grueling _hours of trying on clothes... and shoes. Don't forget the shoes. Five hours before Dawn _finally _found an outfit that she liked on Misty.

"I don't know..." Misty said, looking in the mirror.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Dawn asked.

"Of course I do! I love it actually, it's just-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Something's.... wrong." Misty said, unsure of what the 'something' was.

"Hmmm... yeah. You're right. What could it- Oh! Of course!" Dawn exclaimed. "Come with me!"

xXx

"Negative 588 bottles of water on the wall, negative 588 bottl-"

"Cut it out, Ash! You're driving me insane!" Brock cried, massaging his temples.  
"...Pass it around, neg-"

"CHUUUUUUU!"

"Ow."

xXx

"Dawn, where are we going?"

"You're hair! _That's _what's wrong. _You're hair._" Dawn explained.

Misty stopped. There was absolutely _no possible way _Dawn could make her get her hair cut.

"No way, Dawn!"

"Oh, come _on_, Misty!" Dawn said, annoyed. "Nothing drastic. Just... a bit of styling!"

Misty sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this."

xXx

"All done!" The hairdresser said. "That'll be 78 pokedollars!"

"Well, what do you think, Misty?" Dawn asked, handing the money to the hairdresser.

"I think... I think..." Misty was speechless. "I... I... I love it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Whew! That has to be the longest chapter yet! (At least, it feels like it anyway). More of my _attempt_ at humor.

Warning: Next chapter has the battle for Ash's gym badge, and I am absolutely HORRIBLE at writing battle scenes.

Don't forget to reveiw!!!


	6. Ash vs Misty! Water in Electric Gym?

**A/N: **Again, here's chapter 6, sorry about the wait... I had exams to study for. They ended last week but due to computer problems, I could not get on fanfiction. And I SUCK AT WRITING BATTLE SCENES, so reader beware. And I'm not sure what attacks the pokemon used in the battle can use, so bare with me, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Ash vs Misty! Water in Electric Gym!?

Ash looked at Misty like he had never looked at anyone before. What happened to her? After only (he shouldn't say _only_) five and a half hours of shopping with Dawn, she had come back a totally new person. She no longer wore her yellow shorts, but a blue skirt. Her funky top and vest had been replaced with a blue and yellow tank top. But what striked Ash most of all, was her hair. It was no longer in it's trademark side ponytail that he had come to love; she had let it down, so that it stopped just before her shoulders. Thank god she kept it the same colour. Ash didn't think he'd be able to live with her hair any other colour than that orangey red.

xXx

"So, Ash. _Now_ are you ready to battle?" Misty asked, unable to keep the eagerness from her voice.

"Of course I am, Misty! I was ready _hours ago_." Ash replied, giving a look to Dawn.

"Alrighty then!" A referee called from the side of the battlefield. "Here are the rules: This battle will be a two-on-two battle, no substitutions allowed. The first trainer to KO both their opponent's pokemon win! Let the battle begin!"

_'Alright. Knowing Misty she'll be using water pokemon, so...'_ Ash thought, pulling a pokeball off his belt. "Turtwig! Let's go!"

Upon throwing the pokeball, a small, green turtle-like creature appeared on the field.

"Twigg!"

"Huh? What's that?" Misty said, pulling out a pale yellow pokedex.

'Turtwig: The Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes.

'_Hmm.. a grass type, eh? Typical._' Misty thought. "You think you can beat me with just a type advantage, Ash? Think again! Go! Gyarados!"

"GRRRWWWOO!" A giant blue dragon (that could be mistaken for a sea monster) appeared.

"Woah!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock cried. Dawn took out her pokedex.

'Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokemon. Once it appears, its rage never settles until it has razed the fields and mountains around it.

'_So she's pulling out her big guns first..._' "Turtwig! Don't be intimidated! Use razor leaf!"

"Turtwig, turtwig, turtwig!" The turtle pokemon moved its head back and forth, while little leave appeared out of no where, hitting Gyarados continually.

"Gyarados! Are you gonna take that!? Hydro pump its little green behind all the way to Johto!" Misty called.

"GRWOO!" Gyarados roared, a high-pressure water attack coming out of its mouth.

"Twiiiiggggggg!!!" Turtwig cried, flying across the room, landing with a thud right in front of Ash.

"Hah! Direct hit! Good job, Gyarados!" Misty praised.

"Turtwig! Are you okay?" Ash asked his pokemon. Turtwig slowly got up. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

"T-twig."

xXx

"Brock? How could a Hydro Pump do that much damage to Turtwig?" Dawn asked.

"You can't just rely on type advantages all the time, Dawn. You have to consider other things too, like size and level."

"Oh..."

xXx

"Give up now, Ash, and I won't have to hurt Turtwig anymore." Misty said. She was trying to get a rise out of him.

"Yeah right! I know Turtwig can handle it! We've been through tougher battles than this!"

"Twig!" It agreed.

Misty sighed. "Fine. You asked for it. Gyarados, FLAMETHROWER!"

The water pokemon let loose a stream of fire.

"DODGE IT, TURTWIG!"

But it was too late. Turtwig was already covered in fire.

"Twiigggggggg..." It cried out in pain.

"Well this rounds over. Might as well help him out..... Gyarados! Hydro Pump again!"

The combination of both the water and fire attacks, left poor Turtwig exhausted.

"Turtwig is unable to battle!" The referee called. "Challenger, choose your next pokemon."

"Pikachu. Get in there and fry some fish!"

"Pii?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Chuu!"

"Gyarados! Don't let your guard down! We need to finish this quickly. Use Hyper Beam!"

"GRRRWWWOOO!" Gyarados began charging up its most powerful attack.

"Pikachu! Take advantage of this and use a fully charged Thunder!"

"Pikaa.....CHUUUUUUU!!!"

"GRRRRWWWOOO!!!"

Both attacks were released at the same time, causing a massive explosion.

"Pikachu! Get out of there!" Ash cried.

Once the smoke cleared, it was clear who the winner was.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!"

"Gyarados....." Misty whispered. "You did great. Take a nice long rest. Go! Gastrodon!"

Misty threw a pokeball onto the field, letting a pink and brown slug like thing into the battle.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Dawn, Brock and Ash cried.

"Hmmm? You like it? I caught it on the way here. Good thing too. It's just the thing I need against Pikachu." Misty said mysteriously.

Ash waited.

Misty waited.

Dawn and Brock waited.

"Aren't they going to attack...?" Dawn asked.

"I think neither of them wants to make the first move." Brock explained.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Misty said in a sing-song voice. "You always make the first move. What are you waiting for?"

Ash growled. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Misty grinned. Ash had no idea.

"CHUUU!!" Pikachu cried, sending an electric current to hit its opponent. But it just bounced off Gastrodon.

"What!?" Ash cried. Misty smirked.

Dawn took out her pokedex again.

Gastrodon: The Sea Slug Pokemon. It has a pliable body without any bones. If any part of its body is torn off, it grows right back.

"Okay, eww!" Dawn cried. "Hmm... what's this? Gastrodon.... Gastrodon is part ground type, Ash!"

Ash frowned. If Gastrodon was part ground type, that meant all of Pikachu's electric attacks were useless. That only left quick Attack, and Iron Tail. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. While Ash was busy thinking of his next strategy, he didn't hear Misty commanding her pokemon to use mud bomb.

"Pikaaaa!!!" It cried in pain.

"Whaa...? Oh no! Pikachu!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ash! Gastrodon, use mud bomb again!"

"Pikahu! Quick Attack!"

"Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi...."

"Gastro!!" Pikachu's Quick Attack scored a direct hit.

"Yes!" Ash said.

"Don't count your Pichus 'till they hatch, Ash. EARTHQUAKE!" Misty commanded.

The ground started vibrating wildly. There was no way Pikachu could dodge this.

"Piikkaaaaa...."

Ash waited until the attack had stopped, then ordered Pikachu to use Iron tail.

"Mud Bomb!"

"Dodge it!"

Pikachu successfully dodged the attack, and scored another direct hit on Gastrodon.

"Gastroo..." It panted.

"Pikaa...." It was clear to see that neither pokemon was in good shape. One more attack would finish it.

"Mud Bomb!"

"Iron Tail!"

The two attacks collided. The result was a huge explosion. Nobody could see anything that was happening on the battlefield.

The smoke finally cleared.

"And the winner is..."

--------------------------------

**A/N: **Ooohhh!! Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Haha!! I'm so cruel.

I told you I was bad at battle scenes. I just hope it made _some_ sense.

Like always, don't for get to REVIEW!!


	7. Ash and Misty! Old Friends!

**A/N: **Chapter 7!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Ash and Misty! Old Friends!

_"Mud Bomb!"_

_"Dodge it!"_

_Pikachu successfully dodged the attack, and scored another direct hit on Gastrodon._

_"Gastroo..." It panted. _

_"Pikaa...." It was clear to see that neither pokemon was in good shape. One more attack would finish it._

_"Mud Bomb!"_

_"Iron Tail!" _

_The two attacks collided. The result was a huge explosion. Nobody could see anything that was happening on the battlefield._

_The smoke finally cleared._

_"And the winner is..."_

xXx

"... Pikachu! The victor of this match is Ash!" The referee replied.

"Yeah! Haha! Great job, Pikachu!" Ash cried happily.

After the smoke cleared, Gastrodon could be seen lying on its back, swirls in its eyes, while Pikachu struggled to stay standing.

"God job, Gastrodon. You deserve a good rest." Misty said, recalling her exhasted pokemon.

"Wow, Ash! You did great!" Dawn said.

"Thanks!"

Misty walked over to Ash. She held out the Beacon Badge. "You deserve it, Ash. That was a great battle."

"Thanks, Misty." Ash said, taking the badge from her. "Alright! I got a badge!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

xXx

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Misty were currently sitting around a T.V, watching last year's Hoenn Championship Battles.

"So, how long are you going to be staying here, Misty?" Brock asked.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. Uncle Aaron said he'd only be gone for about a week. What about you? You're here for the contest, right?"

"Oh no! The contest! I completely forgot! It's tomorrow, and I haven't even registered yet!" Dawn cried, standing up suddenly. "Guys! We need to go! NOW!"

"Awhh, but, it's almost my battle!" Ash whined, pointing to the T.V.

"WHO CARES, ASH!? I NEED TO REGISTER FOR MY CONTEST!"

"I'll go with you, Dawn. Ash can stay here with Misty, and watch his battle." Brock said.

"Okay." Dawn, Ash and Misty said.

"See yah later!" Misty called, as Dawn and Brock left.

"Bye!" Ash added.

"Look, Ash!" Misty said suddenly. "It's you!"

"Yeah! Finally! Now, we're gettin' to the good stuff!"

'_Oh brother._' "Yeah, because, you know, that's why _you_ won, right?" Misty teased.

"Shut up."

"Oooh! I better watch out! Looks like Mr. Pokemon Master is getting angry!" Misty laughed.

"You just wait! One day, I _am _going to be a Pokemon Master, and I'm going to make you eat your words! Or... have you forgotten who won today's battle." Ash said, victorious. Or... so he thought.

_BAM!_

"Ow."

"Or, have _you _forgotten about my trusty mallet!?" Misty said.

"Oh... yeah. _That_."

xXx

"We're baaaaacckkk!" Dawn called, entering the gym.

"In here!" They heard Misty reply.

"Say it. SAY IT!" Dawn and Brock walked in the room to find one angry Misty sitting on Ash. "SAY IT, ASH!"

"Mistyisthebestwaterpokemontrainerevertogacethefaceoftheearth." Ash said in a rush.

"Mmmmhhmmm... AND?"

"And....sheisveryveryextremlypretty." Ash said, blushing.

"That's better." Misty said.

"GET OFF NOW!" Ash yelled, flailing his arms and legs in a pathetic attempt to remove the girl from his back.

"Nah. I don't think I want to just yet. It's kind of comfy." Misty said.

"WHAT!?"

"Relax, Ash. I was just kidding." Misty said, getting off Ash. "You're back is really bony, you know that?" She said, rubbing her backside.

"Shut up."

"Uhh... did we interrupt something?" Brock asked. He had his hand clamped over Dawn's eyes.

"Brock! Stop it!" She said.

"Stop struggling, Dawn. This type of thing isn't appropriate for a girl your age to be seeing."

"WHAT!?!" Ash, Misty and Dawn all cried.

"Eww!!" Dawn said.

"Yeah! Eww!" Ash echoed.

"Brock..." Misty whispered.

"Yeah?" Brock asked.

"Come here." Misty said, still whispering.

Brock walked over to Misty, unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.

"Closer..."

Brock went closer.

"Closer."

_BAM!!_

"Oww..." Brock groaned, clutching his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **There's chapter 7, pretty uneventful other than the beginning, when the winner was decided.

Review!


	8. Pokemon Contest! Sunnyshore Convention!

**A/N: **OMG! How long has it been since I've updated this story!? Like, a thousand years? Ahhh!! Im SOOOOOOO sorry!! It won't happen again (well... actually it probably will, but hopefully it will be quicker than this one)

Anyways, here's chapter 8. Dawn's contest is featured in this one. I don't really watch pokemon anymore. Sometimes I'll be flipping through channels and I'll realize its on and I'll watch it, but that's about it. So I don't know how many ribbons Dawn has, so lets pretend she has 4 (which means she only needs one more.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Pokemon Contest! Sunnyshore Convention!

"Are you _sure _you can't come?" Dawn asked sadly.

"I'm sure. Sorry, Dawn. Good luck though!" Misty said, giving her new friend a quick hug. "If there are no challengers, I'll watch it on T.V though!"

"Okay."

"We'll be back later, Misty." Ash said.

"Mmmhhmm. Bye guys!" Misty said, watching her friends leave for Dawn's contest. "Again, good luck, Dawn!"

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

xXx

"And that was Zoey and her Glameow!" INSERT NAME OF HOST HERE. "Next up, we have, Dawn!"

The curtain opened to reveal Dawn, wearing a poofy pink dress, with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Piplup! Spotlight!" She called. As the pokeball opened, a bunch of blue sparkling bubbles, as well as the penguin pokemon emerged.

"Piplup!" The pokemon cried.

"Piplup, use bubblebeam!"

"Pip... lup, lup, lup!" Piplup flew in an upwards spiral, with its bubblebeam attack colliding with the artificial bubbles from the seal. Sparkles fell down like snowflakes. It was a beautiful sight.

"Enchanting." The first judge said.

"Remarkable!" The second one said.

"Stunning. Dawn and her Piplup work well together." Nurse Joy, the third judge, said.

Dawn exited the stage and the curtain closed.

xXx

"Yeah, Dawn! You show them how beautiful water pokemon can be!" Misty yelled at the T.V screen.

_Ding Dong._

Misty sighed. "Well, so much for watching Dawn's contest." She walked to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a boy around Ash's age (maybe a bit older). He had purple hair, and was wearing a black and purple sweater.

"I suppose you'd like a gym battle?" Misty asked, slightly annoyed.

"I guess you thought right. But I was under the impression someone a lot older ran this gym." The boy said.

Misty frowned. Didn't this guy know what manners were? "I'm the gym leader's niece. He's out of town on business, so I'm filling in for him."

"Oh. Well, at least I'll have an easy win."

Misty was furious now. How dare he say something like that to her! "Oh yeah! You just wait, buster! I'll squash you like a bug! What's your name?"

The boy rolled his eyes (only causing to infuriate Misty more). "Paul. Not that its any of your business."

xXx

Zoey and Dawn were currently tied in points. The two rivals had both made it to the finals. This match would decide the winner of the Sunnyshore Contest. Only thirty seconds were left on the clock.

"Glameow use Shadow Claw!" Zoey called.

Dawn was desperate. She had to end this _now._

"Whirlpool, Piplup!"

The whirlpool flew towards Glameow like a top, swallowing the cat pokemon into its depths, and stopping the Shadow Claw from damaging Piplup. Zoey lost points. Ten seconds left. Dawn could win this.... but so could Zoey.

"Keep the whirlpool going, Piplup! Only six seconds left! You can do it!"

The newfound encouragement from Dawn gave Piplup renewed strength.

"Piplup!"

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

"And times up! The winner is..."

Dawn's picture flashed on a screen above.

"Dawn! Congratulations!"

"I... did it? I did it! _We _did it! Thanks Piplup!!" Dawn yelled, doing a little mini dance.

xXx

"That was a great battle, Dawn. You sure gave me a run for my money." Zoey said, after they were back stage.

"Thanks Zoey! I'm so happy! I finally have 5 ribbons! I can compete in the Grand Festival now!" Dawn said happily.

"Good thing you won then."

"Huh? Why?"

"This was the last contest before the Grand Festival." Zoey informed.

"WHAT!? Really! I don't know that!"

"Maybe that's a good thing." Zoey said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. Zoey loved being mysterious.

"Well, if you had known, you'd be really nervous. When _you're _nervous, you tend to screw up... royally. So, if you had known, you probably wouldn't have won." Zoey explained.

"Oh..."

xXx

The trio walked back towards the gym, Dawn leading the way proudly, Piplup by her side.

"Good thing it didn't go to her head." Ash said sarcastically. Brock laughed.

"You know I can hear you, _right_?" Dawn said turning to face them. "_But_, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you off."

"Oh brother." Ash muttered, rolling his eyes.

After a few more minutes of walking, the gym was in sight.

"I wonder if Misty got to watch me on T.V."

"Mayb-" Ash started , but stopped suddenly when a figure exited the gym quickly.

"Hey! It's Paul!" Brock said.

"Out of my way, losers." Paul said, shoving Dawn and Piplup out of the way.

"How rude!" Dawn said.

"What's wrong Paul? Did someone loose a battle?" Ash teased. He hoped so. He couldn't stand Paul.

"It's none of your business. I don't need to tell a loser like you."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter if you tell me or not. I'll find out anyways. See, the gym leader is an old friend of mine." Ash bragged. The look on Paul's face was priceless.

"That redheaded girl is your friend? Hummph. I don't believe it. Nobody like that could be _your_ friend. She's too cool." Paul said. He didn't let Ash responded before he walked away hastily.

"Remind me to give Misty a million hugs later." Ash said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well that had to be the suckiest contest scene in a fanfic _EVER._ Sorry about that! And I just had to have Misty kick Paul's butt. He deserves it. I hate him so much!

Anyway, don't forget to review!


End file.
